


Build It Up!

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Architect Castiel (Supernatural), Architect Dean Winchester, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, References to Illness, Rivalry, Romance, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Architect Dean Winchester has just one goal in his life: win contracts and defeat his biggest rival, Castiel Novak.Bad thing is, Novak is the one always winning the heated competitions.Dean hates Novak with all his heart. If only that bastard wasn't so handsome ...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Build It Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with a new fic for the Dean and Cas Bibgo, this time the square was ARCHITECT AU!  
> Have some rivals to lovers to make you smile!
> 
> Thank you to inlovewithsaturn for editing this work!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! The art had been made by me, and it will be posted once it's posted on Tumblr. Of you wanna keep an eye over my fics you can follow me on Tumblr, I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)

**Build It Up!**

**Dean and Cas Bingo**

**Square: Architect AU**

**Author: verobatto (BENKA79** )

**Act 1**

**Not A Good Fable**

_"The two lions looked at each other. They've been fighting for hours. Both animals had wounds and we're bleeding. The wiser one sat on his hind legs and said, 'We are equally strong and magnificent, I propose to rule these lands together.'_

_The younger lion cocked his head and shook his mane, he seemed tired too, 'I accept, you can watch the day and I'll watch the night, and we can switch places whenever we want.'_

_The wiser lion approached his rival and caressed his head against the other male, 'I agree, we can share our food, and all the lands will talk about the two lion kings.'_

_'No one will dare threaten us, because defeating two strong kings won't be easy for them,' the second one growled, and both lion kings sat together in the moonlight. They became friends and allies for the rest of their lives. And his herd prospered, and they lived happily ever after._

_Having allies and friends is much better than living_ _bitterly fighting with those we think are our enemies…_ WHAT!?" 

Dean yelled at the end of that fable, watching the book with a scowl on his face. The man was sitting in the middle of the twins on their bed, reading a tale to his nephews.

"What's wrong, uncle?" one of the little boys asked, his name was Bobby.

"Are you two kidding me? Is this your favorite story? _Really_?" Dean questioned with indignation in his voice. The second boy raised his hand and Dean pointed at him, "Yeah, you have my permission to speak, John."

"I think the story is beautiful and the message is nice, maybe you didn't like it because it reminds you of something you are mad at," John uttered with such solemnity that made Dean chuckle.

"Is that so?" he asked, when Sam appeared outside the room with a grin, "Well, I think, if they were rivals they should have fought until the end, you know? And see who deserves to rule the Kingdom! Who's the stronger one!" Dean raised his fist and growled like a lion. The twins stared at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I think it's late," Sam interrupted, entering the room, "Say goodbye to uncle Dean."

Dean approached them, and the little boys kissed his cheeks, "Goodbye uncle!" they exclaimed at the unison.

"Good night champs, see you soon," Dean smiled and closed the door.

Sam put his hands on his hips and stared at him with scolding eyes.

" _What_?" Dean asked, avoiding him.

"Did you lose another contract?" Sam said, Dean started to walk down the corridor, he arrived at the kitchen where Eileen was drying the dishes.

"No, the meeting is tomorrow," Dean replied, faking innocence.

Eileen and Sam exchanged glances.

"Is Novak competing for that contract too?" Eileen wanted to know, side eyeing her brother in law.

"Maybe," Dean answered, looking away as he scratched the tip of his nose.

"I knew it, man," Sam huffed. Dean wheeled around and faced him, still faking innocence.

"I don't know what you mean," Dean smiled.

"That's why you didn't like the fable," Sam laughed.

"Which one? Two lions and One Kingdom?" asked Eileen, Sam turned around to her so quickly that she almost dropped the dish, but Sam caught it before it fell to the floor, placing a hand on her hips to prevent her from falling, and looking up at her, seductively, "Whoa," she admired her husband's skills.

"I got you," Sam said, winking at her.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, I think that's my sign to leave," he looked at them, and the couple were still staring at each other with heart eyes, "Cut the corny crap, I'm out," Dean mocked, stealing an apple from the countertop.

"You, be nice with your colleague," Sam warned him as Dean was opening the exit door.

"He is not my colleague!" Dean replied strongly, closing the door behind him and raising the apple in the air.

//////////

Dean Winchester brushed his hair and stared at his reflection on the mirror. He smiled, pleased, "You gonna win this, handsome?” He winked and fixed the knot of his tie until it was perfect. He felt perfect. The dark blue suit fit him like a glove.

The man knew he was very attractive, but even so, being gorgeous wasn't enough to win the contract.

He could've won this already if Novak wasn't applying to it too.

The Japanese CEO of the most important chain of shopping malls in the world was searching for a team of architects for his extension to the USA. It was a huge opportunity to show Novak who was the best. This CEO had decided to make all the teams compete for the contract in one of the most Important Conventions of Architecture in the country. Talking about stravaganza.

Dean smirked while grabbing his briefcase and the tube with the diagrams. He felt very nervous. He knew why it was.

Everytime he wanted a contract Novak was there just on time to snatch it from his hands…

The perfect Castiel Novak, with that fluffy dark, shining hair. His vogue model silhouette and the most charming pair of blue eyes Dean had ever seen. And Novak's face was… ridiculously beautiful. Like, how could that ever be possible?

Dean snorted and pursed his lips. Castiel Novak's beauty wasn't something that always would assault his mind. _Not at all._

Dean cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt his mouth dry. He checked the time in his clock and went to his fridge to get some water. 

Maybe he was anxious because of the presentation… maybe.

"Stupid fable…" he muttered to himself and left.

//////

**Act 2**

**Not A Good Enough Presentation**

"You look more nervous than usual," Benny observed, side-eyeing his partner. 

Benny was the best master builder, but sometimes his comments got on Dean’s nerves. Dean wasn't nervous.

"I'm not nervous," Dean huffed, and crossed his legs.

Benny narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Okay, you're not nervous. Maybe _anxious_ is the word." Benny smiled pleased when he heard Dean scoff.

Charlie, the second architect, was seated by Dean's side too, and she couldn't stop laughing at Dean. Dean noticed it and rolled his eyes, "Can we act like adults, please?" Winchester asked.

"Oh! Ahhh! Here he comes, the dreamy builder, ha ha," Charlie mocked, pointing at the door.

Castiel Novak was entering the hall in all his splendor, or… maybe that's what everyone in the place was thinking. Dean wasn't thinking that, he definitely was not.

"I need water," Winchester suddenly requested, Benny searched for it in his briefcase and Charlie chuckled, amused.

But really, the guy was a freaking greek god. How could suits actually look that good on a dude?

_Unbelievably annoying._

Castiel was always with his team, Anna Milton was the second architect and Balthazar Buvair, his master builder.

Novak's team was on the other side of the room when the CEO of the japanese enterprises, Takuma Youshiro, took his place in the middle.

It was time to present their projects.

There were five builder teams, and all of them sounded great. Although, Dean Winchester's presentation had been perfect. He saw Takuma CEO smiling when he had finished with the models on the screen. 

Despite knowing he had had like… three mistakes and two times he had forgotten some words in his own language, his speech had been convincing. His little errors didn't have to do at all with the fact that Castiel was staring at him with his stupid blues. The little bastard probably was thinking he was about to lose the contract.

Dean Winchester smirked at that idea.

When he sat, Benny patted him proudly in the shoulder, "You did great."

"Yeah, next time try not to forget the words _BUILDING_ and _ELEVATOR_ , please," Charlie mocked, as Dean stared at her with a scowl, she laughed, "You did good, you did good! Don't look at me like that."

Novak's team was announced, and Dean turned his face sharply to the scene. 

Castiel walked so elegantly, everyone in the room was like spellbound watching him.

"It's like he’s a movie star, what's wrong with these people?" Dean whispered to himself as Castiel placed himself in front of the audience, his large fingers accommodated the microphone. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

_Freak_. 

Novak started his presentation and the building was glorious, perfect, luminous. Dean was in awe… in awe with Castiel's imagination, as always.

Not that he admired that bastard just… Dean just recognized the talent.

Once he finished there was a break for a coffee, in which Dean had his eyes locked in Castiel's direction.

"Are you trying to send him a mental message?" asked Charlie, blocking Dean's view.

"Yeah, he's saying ' _don't win this time_ ,' ' Benny joked, giving a sip of his coffee.

Dean glared at him, "Aren't you two my team?" he huffed, "Anyway, why would a shopping mall need a park in the third stage?" He was referring to Castiel's presentation.

"I think it's very cool," opined Charlie, and now Dean's scolding gaze was over her, " _What_?"

"Why don't you go there and ask him for a job?" Dean scoffed.

Benny chuckled as Charlie rolled her eyes. Dean could be so dramatic sometimes… okay, all the time.

The coffee break was short. The CEO had already made a decision, so the contestants came back to their seats.

Takuma was smiling widely at all the different groups before him, but finally, he stated his decision after saying it had been a hard one… Novak's Group was the winner.

Dean pursed his lips and clenched his jaw as Benny and Charlie stared at him with concern.

A loud applause was heard in the hall, and Castiel and his team went to the front and everybody looked very happy.

Dean hated to compete for contracts in conventions because everyone was looking. But this had been a great opportunity he couldn't lose. 

And Novak was always after the biggest fish too.

Dean showed his dimples of discontent because Castiel Novak was smiling now. Smiling with those perfect teeth and perfect pink lips. 

"Yeah, keep smiling like a freaking model, I'll kick your ass tomorrow in the free presentation," Dean muttered to himself. Eyes still focused on Novak. Benny and Charlie exchanged gazes.

Once the meeting was over, they moved to the reception hall.

Dean felt it was about time to talk with that pompous freak. Winchester wanted to ask him something. He knew the guy didn't know about his existence. Even so, he had to. He had lost four… and now five contracts at that dude's shadow.

That's why, when Dean spotted Castiel was able, he drank the champagne in one swallow and crossed the room like a shark looking for its prey.

Benny almost choked on his drink when he saw their leader just a few steps away from Novak, and pressed his elbow against Charlie he pointed at the scene, coughing the champagne out of his lungs.

" _Fuck_!" Charlie shouted, trying to follow Dean, but it was too late.

"Good evening, Novak, may I ask you a question?" Dean spoke behind the famous architect. The man wheeled around to face him, and Dean had to catch his breath, because Novak was stunning from close. Dean lost his train of thought for a brief moment, and lowered his eyes because Castiel's gaze was too blue, he added, "I know you don't know who I am…"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, a slight smile was drawn on his lips. Balthazar and Hannah exchanged curious looks.

Dean cleared his throat and flicked his eyes to Novak again, "I just wanted to ask how you always win?" There was a hint of irony in his voice. 

Castiel blinked confused, then he chuckled, "I… I don't always win."

"You always win over me," Dean uttered, placing his hands behind his back, and raising his eyebrows as if he was demanding an answer, "Maybe you should share your _secret_."

Castiel frowned, and then he understood the sarcasm in that question. He licked his lower lip and looked around, then he drifted his deep blues to Dean again, Winchester gulped, "My only secret is hard work," Castiel replied, smiling still.

Dean wasn't feeling well. Maybe the champagne he drank was making his legs weak. He coughed awkwardly, "Well, that's… " he pointed at him and then bit his lower lip, "Hard Work, yeah, I know about that," He finished, turning around and leaving. 

"Who was that?" asked Balthazar.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester," answered Castiel, downing the last drops of his drink as he watched his rival leaving.

//////////

"That bastard…" Dean murmured to himself while he sat in the bath.

Winchester was amazed about that freak's good luck. He took the soap and washed his chest.

Some people had it all, beauty, talent… sexy blue eyes and… how can someone have a pair of eyes like that!? 

Dean was mad. Very mad…

He should shut that pretty mouth of his with a punch. Yeah, he should do that. Maybe tomorrow.

He smirked, pleased, Dean knew he had an ace up his sleeve. The presentation of his project was his little baby, and he was very proud of it. His team had been working hard, as Castiel had said, on this. He snorted. 

_What a conceited moron._

Once Dean finished, he put his sweat pants and his t-shirt on and went to his bed. He stared at the blueprints on his desk, and smiled. Everything was settled and ready. He sighed, relaxed, turned out the lights, and rolled on his mattress to sleep.

//////

**Act 3**

**Not That Conceited.**

The little birds were singing like every morning. Dean smiled, pleased, while he awoke.

Suddenly, he remembered he had been defeated again by Novak, and his smile faded. But then, he recalled he had his brilliant presentation today, and his project that was so awesome, and he couldn't wait to see Novak's face. The smile came back. 

After taking a shower, Dean wanted to be sure to choose the perfect suit. Maybe that dark grey one with the green and blue tie. Yes. _Perfecto_.

////////

Dean was walking briskly through the halls of the Convention. He clumsily carried several tubes containing his plans, not to mention his briefcase as well. From time to time he would turn to see if any of his friends appeared to help him. And in one of those turns, he tripped over someone, losing his balance and watching two of the plans fly through the air.

Suddenly, he felt a strong arm holding him by the waist, preventing him from falling. When he looked up he saw that the one who was holding him was Castiel.

And the little bastard was able to catch the two tubes in the air with his hand and his arm.

His blue eyes were locked with Dean's surprised gaze.

"I got you," Novak muttered, with a beautiful smile.

Dean blushed. For the first time in his entire life, he was furiously blushing.

Novak helped him to stand up again properly, and then gave him the tubes. Still smiling.

Was he trying to be nice? Or was he enjoying Dean having lost to him?

Anyway… Dean had to react somehow. He cleared his throat, and tried to say something when Benny and Charlie appeared.

"I'm sorry boss, Charlie wasn't sure about the taxi driver and she made me get out of it to get inside another taxi, we lost like twenty minutes," Benny lamented, side eying his red haired partner.

"I'm sorry for trying to stop us from being murdered by a serial killer," She snorted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"How did you know that?" Benny frowned at her.

"I just know, okay? Trust me," She affirmed. She flicked her eyes to Dean, "The guy was creepy," but then, the girl saw Castiel behind them and opened her eyes widely, as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Castiel excused himself and left, before Dean could say anything to him.

Winchester wheeled around to watch him leave, and something in his chest felt weird… like gastritis. Yeah, maybe because he had too much coffee. He blinked.

"What was that?" asked Charlie, giggling happily. Dean side eyed her with a scowl.

"Okay, before you two start talking nonsenses, let's prepare the presentation," Dean uttered, grumpily, giving Benny and Charlie his tubes.

" _Yes, sir_!" Answered Benny, with a smirk. When Dean turned around and started walking, the master building winked at Charlie, and both friends chuckled in secret.

/////////

Everyone in the room was listening attentively, everyone but Castiel.

From time to time Dean drifted his eyes to Novak, and he could swear, he saw him yawning three times. Besides, He looked distracted, paying more attention to his phone than Dean's speech and magnificent presentation.

Dean knew what all of that was about. Castiel was doing that on purpose. Was he thinking he was better than Dean? _Oh boy, what a conceited, pompous, son of a bitch._

Suddenly, Castiel stood up, took his phone and went out of the room. He didn't return the entire day.

/////////

Dean's presentations had been a success. He received a big applause and a lot of offers from different enterprises.

He could call it a big win. A great day.

But then… why he was feeling … drained of energy.

"Let's go celebrate!" Said Charlie, and Benny clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Not today. You two go celebrate for me. I… I think I need some rest," Dean said, quietly, and without waiting for his friends' responses, he called a taxi and went back to his house. Benny and Charlie looked at each other puzzled.

/////////

Dean was trying to sleep. But there was something bothering him a lot. He didn't want to explore that. He rolled in his bed for a tenth time, and snorted. Why he had to be so affected…

_Those blue eyes…_

_Fuck_ , he needed a drink. He jumped out of his bed and went to the kitchen. 

Dean took a beer from the fridge and opened it.

It had been his opportunity to show Novak how brilliant Dean's ideas were, and the bastard didn't pay the attention he deserved.

Why did Dean hadn't notice how strong Castiel's arms were before?

_Okay, it was time to stop thinking about that._

And then, Dean recalled, tomorrow would be Novak's presentation. He smiled, and the pain in his chest disappeared.

Suddenly, he felt sleepy, and returned to his bed.

He would be able to see that bastard tomorrow anyway.

/////////

When Dean came out from the cab arriving at the Convention Hotel, he saw Novak talking with his team.

The guy had his phone again in his hands, and he was giving his team his tubes with the diagrams. Castiel wheeled around and came back to the street.

And as if Dean was possessed by some spirit, he approached his rival shapely, "Where are you going?"

Castiel turned around to see him, and frowned confused, "Excuse me?"

"Where are you going? Are you quitting?" Dean couldn't believe how his mouth was moving by itself.

"I have an emergency," Castiel muttered, he seemed mad at the unexpected outburst coming from Dean. Novak called a taxi, trying to avoid that Winchester guy almost glued to his back.

Dean laughed, "I can't believe this, so, did you have an emergency yesterday too? Uh?"

Castiel didn't answer. A taxi arrived, but Dean was losing his temper, he grabbed Castiel by the arm and turned to face him.

"You are a coward," Dean murmured, clenching his jaw.

Castiel raised his eyebrow in awe, they remained like that for a brief moment. Until Novak released himself from Dean's grip brusquely, "I don't have to give you any explanation, _Winchester_ ," Castiel growled, and getting inside the cab, he left.

Dean was angry. Really angry. He wanted to punch that guy. But at the same time, he just realized Castiel knew his name.

He went inside the Convention Hotel and Benny and Charlie were waiting for him. But Dean walked past them and followed Hannah and Balthazar.

"Why is he leaving? What kind of emergency?"

But Balthazar raised his hand to cut Dean off, "Why should we tell you?" 

"Balthazar…" Hannah tried to warn her friend, but Balthazar took a step to get closer to Dean.

"No, Hannah, this guy had offended my friend, I heard every word you just snapped at him, who do you think you are to call him a coward? You don't even know him," Balthazar squinted his eyes, as Benny and Charlie approached slowly.

Dean frowned and gulped. Hannah placed a hand on Balthazar's chest to make him stop.

"Look, Dean, right?" she asked, Dean nodded, "Castiel has a niece, she has acute leukemia," Hannah explained. Dean opened his eyes widely and blushed slightly. He felt so stupid, "She's receiving chemotherapy these days, the little girl just has her mom and her uncle. So, she and Castiel have been taking turns to take care of her. He and his sister, Anna, have hardly slept in days, so…" Hannah added, and Dean dropped his gaze to the ground, amazed.

"I didn't know it…" Dean whispered.

"Of course you didn't", Balthazar scoffed, "You are not his friend, in fact, I don't know why you are so…"

"So, did he go to the Hospital just now?" rushed Dean, focused on Anna.

"Yes," she replied smiling, "Central Hospital."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, and suddenly, he left. His friends saw him almost running towards the exit door in amazement.

"Why did you tell him all of that? He didn't have to know," Balthazar asked.

Hannah turned around to see him, "Well… maybe not, or maybe yes," she answered vaguely, walking towards the central hall.

Balthazar frowned, and followed her, "You know something I don't," he said, pointing at her.

"Should we go with him?" Asked Benny.

Charlie sighed, "I dont think this calls for team work, Benny."

"Yeah, I thought that too, let's go inside," the master builder said.

/////////////

Dean arrived at the Central Hospital, searching for the Pediatric Hemato-oncologist center. He found it on the second floor.

Once there, he started to walk looking for Castiel, until he saw him through a big glass window. 

His niece was an angel. She had lost her hair, but she seemed like a real angel. Dean smiled sadly. Castiel was sat at her side, he wore a chinstrap, a coping and a robe, as it was a ward for immunosuppressed patients. Almost unrecognizable. But Dean knew it was him. There was so much love in his eyes. Novak was holding her hand and the little girl was smiling at him.

Shit, he felt so dirty and stupid. Why was he there anyway? 

He knew that answer this time. Because he felt so bad, so guilty. And because he imagined Castiel was having a hard and difficult time with his niece… it had made him feel a pain in his chest he couldn't avoid anymore.

Dean knew what a love of an uncle meant. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and before starting to cry, he left.

He needed to apologize to Castiel… maybe later… maybe…

_Fuck! What a dumbass he was._

He took his phone and called Charlie.

" _What_?" Charlie yelled at the other side of the line. Dean sat in his coach and rolled his eyes as he unknotted his tie.

"Yeah, Charlie, just ask that woman Castiel's address," Dean insisted.

"Why should I? She isn't even my type! Oh wait!" The girl realized with round eyes, "But Novas is your type, isn't he?!" she was so excited with her discovery that she was yelling again.

Dean rubbed his eyes, "No, no, please stop, and listen," Dean ducked his head back and watched the ceiling, "I was a dumbass, I said a lot of things to him and now…" he sighed again, hopelessly and laid back in his coach, dropping his eyes to his lap, "I need to apologize to him, okay? That's all."

"Yeah, that's all…" she said mockingly.

Dean pursed his lips, "Just ask her."

"Okay, okay, I will," Charlie finally said and hung up.

Minutes later she was messaging Dean with Novak's address.

"Hannah says he had just arrived at his home." She wrote too, with a winking emoji.

Dean smiled, but then he saw Charlie sending him an _eggplant_ and a _peach_ and he flinched.

"Son of a…" he cursed her, scowling.

///////

**Act IV**

**Two Lions**

Dean arrived at Castiel's house. It was a beautiful construction, of course. He could imagine Novak had made it. It had his sophisticated style. Dean grinned.

He felt so anxious, he had to breathe deeply before knocking.

Castiel opened the door, and he looked stunning dressed with a white t-shirt and sweatpants. Dean could tell by the sweet smell, he had just taken a shower. 

"Winchester?" Castiel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I… I just came to… Ahm…" Dean was stuttering and blushing again. Fuck, he hated his brain right now. Castiel tilted his head and frowned. Dean chuckled and lowered his face, "I'm sorry… I… I said those things and… you… you are going through a real hard time, I mean," okay, now he wasn't stopping, "I mean I have two nephews too and…"

Castiel smiled crookedly, and looked to a side, "Hannah…" he whispered.

Dean stared at him in awe, "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, do you want to come in?" Offered Castiel, opening his door a little more.

Dean felt his heart pumping strong in his chest.

"Ye-Yeah, sure," he stuttered again.

Once inside, Dean could see how beautiful that place was. Castiel was a real genius.

"You designed this," Dean observed.

Castiel looked at him baffled, "How do you know that?"

"It yells your style all over," Dean said, with a wide smile.

Castiel approached him, "In fact, I did."

Dean turned around and found Novak too close to him, he flushed again.

"So, you know about my style?" Castiel asked.

Dean gulped, "I… I know everything about your style… we are rivals… and…"

"Are we?" Castiel questioned, cocked his head. His eyes were too blue. Dean couldn't move.

"Yes, we are…" Dean uttered, dropping his gaze to Castiel's full lips.

"I don't understand you, Dean," Castiel said, getting closer.

"I don't understand myself either," Dean whispered, closing the gap between their lips and kissing him roughly.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Castiel reached Dean's hips and pulled him closer. Their crotches rubbing. Dean moaned inside Castiel's mouth. Their tongues were dancing in ecstasy.

Castiel took Dean's shirt off, and then he unzipped his pants and pushed him against the couch, Dean fell and sat, watching as Castiel undressed his legs, and took his boxers off.

"You're beautiful, Dean," Castiel said, taking off his T-shirt, showing his perfect and muscled body.

"You too, Cas…" Dean whined when he felt Castiel kneel down and touched his dick.

" _Cas_? I like it," Novak murmured, licking Dean's cock, and worshiping it gloriously.

" _Fuck_ …" Dean muttered, ducking his head back in pleasure and placing his hands in Castiel's hair, "Please, please, let me do that too," Dean asked, minutes later before feeling he was about to come.

Castiel released him and stood up, Dean unzipped his pants and nuzzled Novak's bulge through his boxers. He heard his rival moaning, it was so fucking sexy. He pulled down his underwear, and started kissing Castiel's beautiful cock. Then he started to jerk him off, licking it and bobbing it.

Castiel was losing it, so he cupped Dean's cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, then he helped him to stand up, and kissed his neck, Dean was jell-o, "Turn around," Castiel ordered, and Dean obeyed, swallowing in anticipation.

Castiel took the lube in his hands, and pushed Dean's back down, then he rubbed Dean's rim with his fingers, one, two, three… Winchester was asking for his cock.

Castiel put his cock teasing at his entrance and Dean growled, "Do it!" He requested, and Novak chuckled, and sunk his dick inside of him, Dean trembled.

Castiel started to thrust into him hard, and Dean couldn't with himself. _Fuck_ , he really liked it. 

_Was it late to recognize he was crazy about this guy?_

Castiel Novak was the most beautiful and brilliant man he had ever known. And he had been having a crush for him like… forever.

They came together and Castiel turned him around to kiss him sweetly. Oh boy this man was so perfect. He had it all.

"So… what are we know?" Castiel joked, smirking.

Dean chuckled, "We can be two lions," Dean replied, and Castiel smiled at him, confused, "I'll ask my nephews to tell you that story. It's kind of boring, but it has a great lesson at the end." Dean said, kissing him softly.

///////////

Dean and Cas joined their enterprises, and they named it _DESTIEL DESIGN_. Because Claire, Castiel's niece, had come up with that name. She explained that it was a perfect combination of their two names.

Claire was feeling better now, after finishing her last session of chemotherapy, she was healed, and Dean and Cas decided to throw a party and celebrate it. They also announced their marriage.

Hannah was proud because she felt she was the matchmaker, but Charlie insisted she was the one, and she had proof. Of course her proof was the eggplant and peach emojis, which wasn't real evidence, or that was what Benny said.

Even so, we should mark Hannah and Charlie as the new rivals in this story.

Sam and Eileen were very happy for Dean, they kept saying he wasn't a grumpy solitaire guy after becoming Castiel's boyfriend, which made Dean blush each time they talked about that in public.

Claire and the twins became very good friends, they have something in common. They loved their uncles to infinite space and beyond.

What's the learning lesson in all of this? Well… as it was in the two lions fable, Dean would conclude by saying… _"If you have a big crush on your rival, just don't be a dick."_

Yeah. I think that would work...

The End


End file.
